


imagine David Luiz

by etno95



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etno95/pseuds/etno95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your the girlfriend of David Luiz and he is nervous about meeting your parents for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imagine David Luiz

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english, it is not my main language.

David Luiz :

 

This is a few month that you are officially in a relationship so you decided it is the good time to introduce him to your parents because now he is able to speak a little bit of French.

David and you are in the car, he is driving to your parents’ house and asking questions about them to know some information.

He is afraid to don’t be appreciated by your parents.

“And if they don’t like me? If they think I’m not enough good for their daughter?” ask David

“What the hell with you David? Obviously you are enough good for me, what is this question? With if you can remake the world. And my father really loves football so he is obviously going to love you.” you answer

“Yes but maybe he don’t like me?”

“Who can hate you? Look at your baby face and those curly hair”

“But maybe he don’t want a football player for his daughter you know because all of the cliché and the things that all the players date model and don’t care about the girls and cheat on their girlfriend…”

“But you are not like them, and I’m not a model. And if you cheat on me, my father is probably going to make you unable to play football for the rest of your life.”

And you continue to argue until you reach your parents’ house.

David was really stress because of the effect he can make on them and feel really insecure about his bad French so you try to reassure him.

As you thought your parents are really nice and friendly with your boyfriend.

Your dad talk football a lot with David and your mother appreciate the fact he act like a real gentleman with you and is super kind and has a lot of respect.


End file.
